


terlelap

by EternalMist



Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMist/pseuds/EternalMist
Summary: Hisoka punya teman tidur baru di bawah pohon.[Ditulis untuk #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge. Day 9: Hisoka]
Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	terlelap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A3! milik Liber Entertainment.  
> Warning: ~~_Very liberal usage of punctuation marks._~~
> 
> ――――――――――――――――――――――――  
> writer's note: hisoka+kucing = brainrot. thank you for coming to my ted talk. (psst, ada sedikit ~~_fuyupoly_~~ di bagian akhir. because i love fuyugumi so much uuuu;;;;)

Angin musim gugur terasa dingin di kulit Hisoka.

Hisoka meringkuk rapat-rapat di bawah pohon. Netranya melirik ke arah langit yang masih gelap. Jam berapa ini? Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur di sini sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Mungkin. Entahlah, ia lupa. Berbaring di atas rerumputan menjadikan tidurnya nyenyak dan nyaman.

Hisoka baru ingat kalau ia kabur dari kamar 205. Di kamar terlalu berisik, dengan Homare yang mengigau dan melontarkan puisi-puisinya dalam tidur. Memang, Homare yang biasanya selalu tidur seperti itu, sih. Namun, hari ini sepertinya ia terlalu banyak mendapat ide sehingga tidak bisa tutup mulut bahkan sampai waktu tidur. Kalau Hisoka tidak salah dengar, tadi Homare sedang menggumamkan seluruh naskah _Hamlet_. Maka, Hisoka buru-buru mengambil langkah panjang sebelum Homare mulai menggumam tentang soneta Shakespeare.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Seekor kucing hitam tahu-tahu menghampirinya. Kucing itu mengeong, iris kuningnya mengamati Hisoka lamat-lamat.

Hisoka membuka mata kirinya, balik menatap si kucing. “Hmm?”

Kucing itu mendekat, lalu mengambil tempat untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Hisoka tertegun sesaat sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala kucing itu. Si kucing terdengar senang akan atensi yang diberikan untuknya, ia mendengkur puas dalam tidur.

“Aku suka kau." Hisoka menguap agak lebar, ah dia masih ingin tidur. "Kau tidak berisik seperti Arisu.”

Hisoka tidak tahu apakah ia salah sebut atau mengganggu tidur si kucing, sebab si kucing tahu-tahu terbangun dan meregangkan keempat kakinya. Kucing itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya memang, dan hanya mengeong lagi beberapa kali.

 _Huh, apa karena aku menyebut-nyebut tentang Arisu berisik?_ Hisoka tertegun.

"Hei, apa kau temannya Arisu-"

Tepat sebelum ia berhasil bertanya dengan jelas, lima kucing berlainan warna menghampirinya dari berbagai arah. Hisoka membulatkan mata, terkejut tetapi terlalu mengantuk untuk berbuat sesuatu. Kelima kucing yang baru datang itu ikut mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan mulai tertidur, yang disusul oleh si kucing hitam.

_Meh, kucing-kucing ini tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa, kok._

Dan dengan satu tarikan napas, Hisoka kembali berlayar ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

 _"Sst,_ ternyata Hisoka- _kun_ ada di sini..."

"Fufu, bukankah dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan?"

"Ya ampun, Hisoka- _kun_! Apakah kamar kita masih kurang nyaman?"

"Harusnya kau tanyakan itu ke diri sendiri, Arisugawa."

"Hmph, apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Haruskah kugendong Mikage kembali, Tsukioka?"

"Eh... Dibiarkan sebentar lagi kurasa tidak apa-apa. Kita tunggu saja di sini."

"Baiklah."

"Oi, Tsumugi-"

" _Ara ara~_ "

**Author's Note:**

> another writer's note: terima kasih atas komentar dan kudos di entri-entri saya yang sebelumnya! mohon maaf karena tidak bisa saya balas satu-satu ㅠ.ㅠ i truly appreciate and treasure all of your kind words a lot! once again, thank you so much!


End file.
